Monse and Cesar
The relationship between Monse Finnie and '''Cesar Diaz '''began as a friendship long before the start of the series and soon advanced to romance. Summary Monse and Cesar are the two main leads in On My Block. They hook up before the series starts, and constantly deal with their feelings throughout season 1 Early Life Been bestfriends since elementary school along with Ruby and Jamal. Monster was said to have a crush on Cesar before they hooked up but this was never confirmed. Throughout the Series They got together at the beginning of the summer before their freshman year of high school. Monse left for summer camp. In Chapter One she returns to find that her friend group had split apart because Cesar said that he had "smashed" Monse before she went to camp. Jamal and Ruby are disgusted that Cesar would say such a thing because they didn't believe it to be true, and also know what that kind of rumor could do to her reputation. Cesar then surprises Monse at her house to apologise, but she threatens him with a baseball bat and confronts him before he has the chance. She asks him why he told people after they'd agreed to keep it a secret, revealing that they had "smashed" after all. Cesar tells her that he only did it to claim her for protection, as his older brother and other Santos members wanted to get at her. Monse tells him that he needs to protect himself instead of her by leaving the Santos, but he becomes emotional as he believes there is no way out for him because his family crest has always been a gang sign. In the heat of the moment, she kisses him and he kisses her back while trying to keep his shirt on while she tries to take it off. Finally, Monse lifts his shirt up enough to see that he was hiding bruises all over his stomach, and she realises that he'd already been jumped into the Santos. Timeline First Relationship: * Start Up: hooked up before the start of the series * On Hold: before Chapter One ** Reason: Monse is gone for the summer to attend a writing summer camp. * Back on: Chapter One * On Hold: Chapter Three ** Reason: Cesar is offended when Monse tells Olivia he's not safe. * Back On: Chapter Seven ** Reason: Monse and Cesar are walking together home and he tells her he misses her although he's with Olivia and they kiss. In Chapter Ten when Olivia and Cesar are breaking up Cesar and Monse get back together at Olivia's quinceañera. Quotes Trivia * Cesar gave Monse a notebook in Chapter One so she can write in it in her summer camp. Gallery Monse and Cesar2.jpg Monse and Cesar2.gif Monse and Cesar1.jpg Monse and Cesar1.gif Monse and Cesar.jpg Monse and Cesar.gif Monse and Cesar3.gif tumblr_p5s2n4ba2B1x3xtvio3_540.jpg|Chapter Three: Olivia sits between Cesar and Monse after being caught together.|link=http://on-my-block-2018.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_Three Category:Relationships Category:Romantic relationships